April Fool's!
by CrueFan21
Summary: On April Fools day, Anna decides to pull a prank on Elsa. A sisterly one-shot.


April Fool's!

 **A/N: Another sisterly one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Late one afternoon as Elsa was finishing up the last of her paperwork, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. The door opened, and in stepped Kristoff.

"Hello, Kristoff!" she said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Anna is the one who needs you," he said. "She told me to come fetch you, because she has something she wants to show you. I asked why she couldn't come and get you, but she wouldn't tell me.

"I wonder what it could be," Elsa said. She put down her quill, and followed Kristoff downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked around, but didn't see Anna anywhere.

"Are you sure this where I was supposed to meet her?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff smiled. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Why are you…?

Before Elsa could finish her questions, she was drenched entirely in water that had fallen from above. Looking up, she saw Anna leaning over the banister, holding a bucket.

"Got you!"

"Anna! How could you?" Elsa said, squeezing the water out of her dress.

Anna laughed as she made her way downstairs to greet a very mad, and soaked Elsa.

"April Fools!" she cried.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"April Fools, silly! I got you good."

Elsa thought about it for a minute, and only then did it occur to her that today was April the 1st, which was April Fools Day.

"I should have seen that coming," Elsa said.

"Too late," Anna laughed. "Man you got soaked!"

Elsa looked at Kristoff who was also laughing hysterically. He was in on it the whole time.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Anna, because now I got to go change," Elsa snapped.

"Elsa, come down, it was just a prank," Anna reassured.

"Just a prank? Anna that was cruel, and you know it!" Elsa said. She really looked upset.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would upset you that much."

Oh! Is that supposed to help me dry off? You being sorry?"

"What's your problem, it's not that big of a deal," Anna said, frustratingly.

"The problem is that what you did was not only childish, it was cruel."

"I said I was sorry!" Anna exclaimed.

"I heard you the first time. I got to go finish up some paperwork. I could have been done by now if it wasn't for your shenanigans. Make yourself useful, and clean this mess up," Elsa said, gesturing toward the water on the floor.

As she walked away, Anna cried out to her sister: "Elsa, I'm sorry, I really am." But the Snow Queen ignored her, and continued walking. When she was out of sight, Anna turend to Kristoff, and sighed. "I didn't mean to make her upset," she said.

"I know you didn't, but it was kind of mean, don't you think?" Kristoff asked.

"I guess so, but I didn't hurt her or anything."

"Maybe. Still, she was pretty upset."

"I know. I'm going to go talk to her," Anna said.

"I would let her cool off for a while before doing that," Kristoff advised. "You wouldn't want to turn into an icicle, would you?"

Anna laughed. "You're probably right. I'll let her calm down for a bit, and then we'll talk. After we finish cleaning this up, do you want to go fishing?"

"I'd love too!" Kristoff said.

* * *

An hour later, when Anna and Kristoff returned from their fishing trip, Anna was determined to speak to Elsa—to let her know how sorry she was for the prank she pulled earlier. The moment she entered the castle, Anna ran up to Elsa's room, and knocked on her door.  
"Elsa! Are you in there?" she called out.

No response.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

When she didn't receive a response, she opened the door, and walked inside. There was no one in the room. On Elsa's desk were a piles of papers that she had been working on, including a letter that had her name on it.

"What's this?" Anna said, picking up the letter, and reading it.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _No hard feelings about earlier. Tell you what, meet me in the parlor at 4:00, and we'll play a game of chess together._

 _Love,_

 _Elsa_

"She's not mad at me!" Anna cried. "Thank goodness."

Anna looked at the clock in the room, and saw that it was almost 4:00. Without wasting another second, she ran downstairs, and into the parlor. Upon entering, she saw that no one was there.

"Elsa! Elsa! Are you in here?"

There was no response.

"I got your letter. It said to meet you in the parlor."

"Where are you?"

Anna looked around the room, and still saw nobody. "Maybe, I'm too earlier?" she thought. She looked at the grandfather clock that was in the room; it was still only 3:58. "I guess I'll just wait here until she arrives," Anna said, taking a seat on the coach.

Another ten minutes went by, then fifteen, then twenty, and still Elsa hadn't shown up. By now, Anna was lying down on the coach watching the ceiling. Lying there was making her tired. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

As soon as she was asleep, she felt a blanket of something ice cold cover her entire body. Instantly, she awoke, and found herself buried under a massive pile of snow. Anna dug her way out, and looked around the parlor; knowing that it could have only come from one source. Just as she expected, Elsa was standing at the far corner of the room, smirking.

"April Fools!" she said. Elsa began to laugh profusely. "Talk about a rude awakening," she said. "Or should I say, a cold awakening!"

It took Anna a minute to register what was happening, but as soon as she did, she laughed.

"You got me!" Anna said. "Good one."

When Elsa finishing laughing, she waved a hand, and quickly made the snow disappear. She walked up to Anna, and gave her a hug.

"Now we're even," she said.

"Yeah, we are. But for the record, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

Elsa smiled. "Anna, I never was. I just really wanted to get you back from the prank you pulled earlier. Like I said, now we're even. What do you say we go play a game of chess?"

"That would be nice, but I lost all the pieces," Anna said.

"Anna!"

"April Fools!" she said, smiling. "They're all where they're supposed to be."

Elsa smiled. "You're a good prankster, little sis. I'll give you that."

Anna gave Elsa another hug. "It takes one to know one," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the relationship between these two. Also, I did some research, and found out that the first recorded reference to April Fool's Day was in 1392 in Chaucher's "Canterbury Tales." I also found out that they do celebrate the holiday in Norway.**


End file.
